


Bottle In Hand

by saturnslover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Character Study, Drinking, Light Smut, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, drunk, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnslover/pseuds/saturnslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's never been one to have a hair out of place - until you get a drink in him, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle In Hand

Bucky Barnes takes great pride in his appearance. Despite living in sooty 1940s Brooklyn, he always seems to be cleaner than the rest. Both those who know him and those he meets on the street have yet to see a single hair out of place, a pair of pants uncreased.

Steve is the exception. Steve sees Bucky at his best and worst. Steve sees Bucky when the rest of the world doesn’t. Steve sees Bucky when he’s drunk.

One drink and suddenly that perfectly slicked hair is everywhere, spilling onto his forehead and the sides of his face. Suddenly his shirt comes unbuttoned, exposing a sweaty chest.

Two drinks and his pants aren’t creased anymore; in fact, they’re seeming to slowly make their way to his ankles. A sloppy smile begins to cross his face, and his mischievous eyes take on a new, Joker-like gleam.

Three drinks and he’s yours - well, Steve’s; submissive and moaning under his younger friend’s hands and mouth. Three drinks and Bucky is red and hot and squirming and God forbid anyone but Steve ever see him like this. It’s a rare sight, a rare touch for both of them - but it does happen, typically after a long day of manual labor. It's not the only scenario where they pass out after sex, but it might be the best.


End file.
